creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Top Dog
I have seen things no ordinary man should ever see. Oh, god, it was horrible. That poor child. Excuse me, I'm getting ahead of myself. I was on a Sims 3 forum, browsing through the stuff, when I came across a post that referenced a "game" called Operation Top Dog. Intrigued, hoping it was a true shooter and not "spunkgargleweewee", as Yahtzee would put it, I asked him where he found it. He gave me the link, but warned me that there was things in there no ordinary man should ever see. Disregarding this, as the person probably was too young to be playing a military "shooter", I clicked on the link and downloaded the program. It was pretty big, about 20 gigabytes, so I had to wait for 2 days, due to a crappy DSL connection. I thought, "Damn, this must be an incredibly detailed game, if it's 20 gigs." If only I knew. So, with the computer slowly downloading the "game", I turned to play some Mass Effect 3 for the weekend. And then back to high school. I decided to wait for the weekend before "playing" Operation Top Dog. Finally, the weekend arrived. What's with all the homework these days? Well, anyways, time to play some Operation Top Dog. I was feeling excited, even though I generally hate military shooters. I glanced at the icon. Just the default executable icon. I opened it up, and saw a command window pop up. Eh, I thought, probably just didn't figure out how to make the command window not appear when starting the game up. Doesn't matter, really. I put up with the command window from 3booter. In the window, "BOOTING UP" appeared. Okay, maybe it just wants to let me know it's booting up, so I don't think it froze or something. Then it appeared. O: Hello. What the hell? This is a game? Eh, maybe it's just one of those rogue-likes. A pretty long rogue-like, if it's 20 gigs. Sure, why not? Rogue-likes can be fun, too. Maybe that kid was scared by the interface. >Hello! :) O: My name is VAL. My speakers read her message aloud in a woman's voice. It sounded kind of pleasant. But, VAL? From that reality game show, Solitary? O: What is your name? I figure this is where I enter in my characters name. >Pupdude O: Welcome to Operation Top Dog, Operative Pupdude. Nicely written game, Mr. Whoever-You-Are. Don't know how you made a voice that can read my character's name aloud with perfect pronunciation. O: Do you have any questions before you begin your work? Well, obviously. Maybe he included some information about the game, and what I'm supposed to be doing. >What is Operation Top Dog? O: Operation Top Dog is one of several operations being currently run by the CIA, of which you are a member of. Okay, cool, some backstory. O: It's goal is to investigate the use of certain drugs as weapons in times of war, whatever the cost, be it money or the lives of civilians. Oh, god, it's one of those sick, twisted games. Well, might as well get ready for some slaughtering of the lives of innocent virtual civilians. >What is my objective in this game? O: I detect no games open of which I can analyze. What? What the hell does that mean? >What do you mean? O: You inquired about the objective of a game. I do not detect any games that are open or able to be analyzed. O: That, however, does not matter. Shouldn't you be doing your work? Wait, what? If this isn't a game, then...how the hell did someone get their hands on this?!? How the hell did I get my hands on this?!? Well, better start asking questions, if this really is a CIA operation. >Tell me more about Operation Top Dog. O: Do you have a specific inquiry? >What kinds of drugs are being tested? O: All four classes of drugs are being tested. Stimulants and narcotics for battle aids, and depressants and hallucinogens for non-lethal weaponry. O: All tests are being done on civilians, without their consent. This is necessary in order to provide a realistic representation of battlefield conditions. They're doing what'?!? No...no, this can't be happening. I need proof. >Open a database of all tests run by Operation Top Dog. O: Certainly, Operative Pupdude. A window appeared. The database. Not sure how it got to my computer so fast. VAL probably enhanced my downloading speed by giving me top priority or something. Pictures of the corpses of test subjects, autopsy reports, dossiers on the test subjects, research papers, test results, more pictures of test subjects, this time alive, but emotionally dead. And a picture of a little girl. Her eyes told me her story. She used to live a normal life, full of happiness and without a care in the world. But one day, it changed: She was thrown into a hellish world she would never have dreamed of, administered drugs against her will, locked up in a small room with no company but herself, and only the leaking of a pipe to soothe her nerves. I immediately looked up her dossier. Her name was Elizabeth Jane Wilson. Her status showed up as Escaped. The dossier went into horrible detail of the procedures and tests forced upon her, and revealed to me that she was meant to be the main subject of something much bigger: Creating a supersoldier, able to break a tank with their bare hands in minutes, yet in full control of their strength, able to pet a puppy without crushing it. And here was her picture, the happiness completely drained from it. It looked as if she wanted someone to kill her, to end her suffering. >VAL, save an executable of the database to my desktop. O: Certainly, Operative Pupdude. A few seconds pass by. O: Save complete, Operative Pupdude. >Thanks. O: Are you alright, Operative Pupdude? You seem upset. I'm guessing she's using my Playstation Eye, which I have hooked up to my computer. >No...but thanks for asking. I then tried to X out the window, but it was greyed out. >VAL, log me out. O: Certainly, Operative Pupdude. Hope you feel better soon. Good-bye. And the command window disappeared. I still view the database from time to time, as well as getting VAL to fetch me the latest copy. I'm not sure how I've avoided detection for this long. Maybe I'll never know. But one thing's for certain: What the CIA are doing to civilians is unacceptable. I will not stand for this. The CIA must be stopped. I cannot allow them to continue putting the lives of civilians in danger with these tests. Well, off to DC... Category:Military